Beast Boy's Lovestruck
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: "She saw you approaching, so she released this kind of pink smoke. Beast Boy saw, and ran over to help, and he ended up getting a larger dose than you." Beast Boy and Raven both get attacked, but Raven doesn't get effected. Beast Boy, however... Oneshot. BBrae.


**I finally get to uploading some BBrae, and it's got a stupid plot and the characters are OOC and its bad quality and gah. Couldn't think of a better title, either. I made up Lovestruck for the purposes of the plot. Get it, Lovestruck? Oh ho ho, I'm so clever.**

**Title: Beast Boy's been Lovestruck**

**Characters/Pairings: Beast Boy, Raven, BBRae**

**Summary: "She saw you approaching, so she released this kind of pink smoke. Beast Boy saw, and ran over to help, and he ended up getting a larger dose than you." Beast Boy and Raven both get attacked, but Raven doesn't get effected. Beast Boy, however...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Raven remembered being shrouded by smoke, a pink smoke that had seemed to appear from no where. It found its way into her lungs, making her cough and splutter, grabbing her throat and fighting for oxygen. She could hear a voice calling her name (Beast Boy?), but it sounded distant. Her hood fell, but it didn't help her see, as her vision began to fade. By the time she hit the floor, she had fallen unconscious.

* * *

"Raven!"

Raven moaned, feeling a banging sensation in her head. She tried to raise a hand to rub her temple, like she always did when she had a headache (it happened often, thanks to Beast Boy. Really, would it hurt him to turn the volume down once in a while?), but she didn't move. She found she _couldn't_ move.

"Raven! Wake up!"

The voice grew louder, making her try harder. She had to move. She concentrated on her eyes, straining to open them. They felt like they weighed a ton. She wished she could she could just sleep more. It would be so easy to just let herself drift away...

"Robin, is Raven okay?" Starfire asked worriedly, peering down at her fallen friend. She had flew over as soon as the unusually pink smoke cleared, and had not liked what she saw. She had called Robin over immediatly, as she had been unsure of what to do. Robin knelt beside the empath, trying to wake her up. So far they had seen no sign of consciousness, besides a small moan of pain that had escaped her mouth. Robin sighed.

"I don't know, Star. Maybe we could try-"

"Robin!" Star interrupted him, pointing at Raven and hopping frantically, a grin spread across her face. "She's waking up!" Raven's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up abruptly, coughing. Robin patted her on the back, surprised and concerned.

"You okay?"

"What...happened...to...me?" She asked in response, between strangled coughs. Finally, she was able to breath properly and stopped coughing. She stood, and realised she couldn't feel the cloak brushing against her skin. She glanced down, and swiftly lifted the cloak from the floor and pulled it round her, hiding her face with the hood. Robin stood and went straight next to Starfire, making Raven smile. She could feel the wave of emotion coming off both of them – it felt refreshing.

"We were fighting Lovestruck, one of Jump's newest villains." Robin explained, glad to see that she was okay. "And she saw you approaching, so she released this kind of pink smoke. Beast Boy saw, and ran over to help, and he ended up getting a larger dose than you." Raven's eyes widened underneath her hood, but her surprise didn't register in her voice.

"Is he okay?" She asked quickly and scanned scanned her surroundings, to see if the boy was in close proximity. She recalled how horrible her dose of smoke had been - it must have been terrible for him. When she saw no sign of him, she turned her gaze back to Robin, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well...not exactly." Raven narrowed her eyes at him, not understanding what he meant.

"What do you –_ oof!_" Suddenly, she felt someone ram into her from behind, almost knocking her over. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held on tightly, making it hard to breath. Again.

"RAVEN~!" Beast Boy shouted in a sing song voice, somehow making his grip on said girl tighten. She glared down at him, resisting the urge to pry him off her with her powers.

"Beast Boy. Let. Go." She hissed, gaining a laugh from him.

"Nah, you're nice to hug." He answered, grinning up at her. She kept her gaze steady, since he could see her whole face as the impact of his hug had caused her hood to fall. She desperately hoped she wasn't blushing. Looking up at Robin, she sighed.

"Is this what you meant by 'not exactly'?"

"Yup." Robin nodded, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Starfire, however, didn't even try to hide her excitement at their current situation. She was absolutely ecstatic, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Oh, but this is glorious!" She squealed, giggling. Cyborg appeared suddenly behind her, smirking at Raven.

"I agree." He told her, before turning to Robin. "I looked everywhere; Lovestruck got away." The young leader sighed, shaking his head.

"Just, by the way," Raven started, gesturing to the green boy that was now digging his face into her cloak. "Do you have any idea how to reverse this?" Her voice was harsh and she glared at all three of them, who seemed amused to no end. This time, Cyborg spoke up.

"No. Lovestruck is a completely new villain, we haven't had time to create an antidote." Raven stared at him in horror, so he quickly added, "But we estimate that it should wear off within a week."

"_A WEEK?_"

* * *

The rest of the day is torture for Raven.

She can't escape him – he follows her everywhere, talking non-stop about comics, tofu, even the colour of her cloak. It was irritating, to say the least. It made her want to tear her hair out. Beast Boy didn't seem to mind, of course. As long as he was having a conversation with Raven, no matter how one sided it was, he was happy. It was starting to creep her out. Well, not starting too. It had been creeping her out since he had hugged her earlier that day.

Its not that she didn't enjoy the attention. Anyone would enjoy it, even if only a little bit, if someone started to enjoy your presence this much. But the way he would cling to her like she was his lifeline irritated her. She almost wanted him to start playing video games at an obnoxious volume again.

Okay. She took that back.

"Hey, Rae?"

Raven's eyes shot open. She had been sleeping, having finally got away from him last night and finding some form of peace. It had taken a while to get to sleep, though. She was annoyed and had to calm herself, otherwise her lamp would break or something while she was sleeping. She did not want that to happen.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up, preparing herself for the non-stop chatter that Beast Boy would soon take pleasure in making. early morning sun seeped through her windows and illuminated the interior. Her eyes wondering round the room, she hoped that the spell would wear off soon. This was tiring.

"...Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven's voice was exasperated and annoyed, making the green boy standing on the other side of her bedroom door frown even more. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." Okay, that had been unexpected. She had thought that he would say 'Have you heard this new joke?' or something along those lines. His voice was even, sad, guilty. It lacked that bubbly, exited quality that it had been full to the brim of yesterday. She frowned, rising from her bed and quickly changing from her pyjamas into her leotard.

"You...your sorry?" She stuttered, not exactly sure how to respond. She sat down and pulled on her boots.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Beast Boy sensed surprise in her voice. She had obviously expected him to bombard her with questions, or to start talking about tofu. Maybe crack a joke. But he had gotten straight to the point.

"For what?" She pulled on her cloak, leaving the hood down, and stood at the door for a moment, before pressing the button and watching the door slide out of the way, to reveal Beast Boy, standing at her doorway staring guiltily at his feet. He slowly lifted his head.

"You know what!" He burst out suddenly, throwing up his arms in frustration at her playing dumb. Her expression didn't change.

"I don't understand why your apologizing. You were under a spell, with no control of your actions, and I've been through worse." She said back, her voice even and reasonable. "Remember, I nearly destroyed Earth." Beast Boy nodded before her, understanding her reasoning.

"I can understand why you think that," He started, nodding slowing. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly embarrassed. "But-"

"Beast Boy, I still don't see the point of this conversation." Raven sighed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She wasn't impressed. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying for a smile.

"Yeah...uh...I was kinda guilty...I'll leave you alone now." He laughed shakily, before zipping away, blushing. That had been more embarrassing than he had originally planned. He didn't know why it had been exactly, but for the most part of the conversation he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. Maybe because of how he had phrased it.

"Hey, uh, Beast Boy?" Raven called after him, not really sure why. He stopped, before turning on his heel to face her. "It, uh, it wasn't that bad. Y'know, yesterday." As soon as she had said it, she pulled up her hood to hide her blush. She glanced up, and she could see his face glowing despite the distance between them.


End file.
